8-Ball
8-Ball é um personagem recorrente na série ''Grand Theft Auto'', aparecendo em Grand Theft Auto III (que se passa em 2001), Grand Theft Auto Advance (que se passa em 2000) e em Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (que se passa em 1998). Ele é um especialista em explosivos e comerciante de armas de fogo. No GTA III e Liberty City Stories, ele é dublado pelo falecido rapper americano Keith "The Guru" Elam. História Vida até 2000 8-Ball nasceu e cresceu em Liberty City e em 1984 começou o seu negócio nos Estados Unidos, fazendo-o, em Vice City (inicialmente em Downtown e depois em Viceport), em San Andreas (em El Corona, Los Santos) e em Liberty City (em Harwood, Newport e Pike Creek). Ele estabeleceu contatos com várias pessoas em Liberty City, incluindo o empresário Donald Love, que enviou Toni Cipriani para 8-Ball em sua garagem em Pike Creek para encher uma van cheia de explosivos para ser usado para destruir Fort Staunton, distrito de Staunton Island. 2000-2001 Em 2000, ele ajuda um velho amigo, Vinnie, criando falsas identificações para Mike. Mike retorna ao 8-Ball após a morte de Vinnie e aceita trabalhar para ele, enquanto 8-Ball investiga a morte de Vinnie, dizendo que ele tem algumas idéias de quem era o responsável. 8-Ball primeiro faz Mike livrar-se do corpo de Vinnie no Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. 8-Ball, mais tarde, se reúne novamente com Mike em um restaurante, mas os dois são emboscados pelo Cartel Colombiano, que estavam querendo matar Mike após a morte de Cisco. 8-Ball queima as mãos durante a emboscada e é incapaz de escapar, dizendo que Mike deveria ir antes da polícia chegar. 8-Ball é preso e condenado em oitenta e cinco acusações por possuir uma arma de fogo sem licença. Em um artigo do jornal Liberty Tree é dito que após a polícia ter invadido sua casa, 8-Ball acabou tendo uma curta luta com um dos policiais, onde acidentalmente gordura quente foi derramado sobre suas mãos. Sendo essa a explicação do porque as mãos de 8-Ball estarem totalmente feridas em GTA III. Depois de ser condenado, foi tomada uma decisão de transferi-lo, juntamente com o assaltante de bancos Claude e um homem sem nome idoso para a delegacia de polícia em Portland View. O comboio policial, no entanto, é atacado pelo Cartel Colombiano, que conseguiram sequestrar o homem idoso desconhecido. Na confusão, 8-Ball e Claude trabalham juntos para escapar e chegar longe o suficiente para não serem feridos quando uma bomba plantada pelo Cartel, destrói a Callahan Bridge. Os dois então fogem em direção a um esconderijo em Red Light District. Após removerem seus trajes de detentos, 8-Ball leva Claude para Luigi's Sex Club 7 e apresenta-o a Luigi Goterelli, um velho amigo e membro da Família Leone, que começa a empregá-lo. Salvatore Leone, o Don da Família Leone, eventualmente contrata os serviços de Claude e 8-Ball e os dois mais tarde destroem um cargueiro no porto de Portland, que estava sendo utilizado pelo Cartel Colombiano para fabricar a droga SPANK. É provável que 8-Ball foi o responsável por plantar uma bomba num carro destinado para matar Claude Speed durante a missão Last Requests, mas isso é apenas uma hipótese. Galeria 180px-EightballsAutoyard-GTAIII-Harwood.jpg|O Negocio De 8-Ball,A 8-Ball Autos em Harwood. 180px-AnotherPunchintheGutforOrganizedCrime-GTAIII.jpg|8-Ball Com O Traje De Prisoneiro. 175px-8-Ball-GTAIII-Xbox&iOS.png|8-Ball na versão XBOX e IOS. 120px-8-Ball-GTALCS-artwork.png|Artwork de 8-Ball no Gta Libery City Stories. 93px-8-Ball-GTAIII-artwork.jpg|Artwork De 8-Ball No GTA III. 77px-8-Ball-GTAA.jpg|Artwork De 8-Ball no GTA Advance. Curiosidades *8-Ball (juntamente com Luigi Goterelli, Maria Latore, Joey Leone, Salvatore Leone e Toni Cipriani) aparece em um cartaz de um filme chamado Badfellas, uma referência clara ao filme "Goodfellas", que no Brasil foi traduzido para "Os Bons Companheiros". *Em GTA IV há um estabelecimento chamado 8-Ball Cafe, uma referência ao personagem. *No BETA ele se chamaria "Mulan" mais esse nome não acabou sendo usado. Até hoje seu verdadeiro nome nunca foi revelado. *Numa Artwork do GTA III, o 8-Ball está segurando uma M16, estranhamente, 8-Ball não usa a M-16 no jogo todo. Aparições em Missões ''GTA III'' *Introdução *Give Me Liberty (Chefe) *Luigi's Girls *Bomb Da Base: Act II ''GTA Advance'' *Fake IDs *Getaway *Twisted Metal (Chefe) *Ill Repute (Chefe) *Droppin' Bombs (Chefe) *Scorelli (Chefe) *Love Boat (Chefe) *Love of Money (Chefe/Preso) ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *No Money, Mo' Problems (Chefe) *Bringing the House Down (Chefe) Navegação de:8-Ball en:8-Ball es:8-Ball fi:8-Ball fr:8-Ball hu:8-Ball it:8-Ball nl:8-Ball pl:8-Ball zh:8-Ball【“八号球”】 Categoria:Personagens do GTA III Categoria:Personagens do GTA Advance Categoria:Personagens do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D